Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a sheet feeding device and image forming apparatus provided with the sheet feeding device.
Conventionally, a sheet feed tray which is provided with a mechanism to move with respect to a main body of an image forming apparatus when there is no sheet on the sheet feed tray has been known.